1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel propionate derivative suitable for use as a nonmedical fungicide or germicide, especially for use as an agricultural fungicide. The present invention also relates to a nonmedical fungicide.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is disclosed, for example, in German Unexamined Patent Publication (i.e., DOS) Nos. 2908323.6 and 2908324.7 that triazole derivatives such as 2-phenyl-3,3-bis-triazolyl-propionic acid esters and 2-phenyl-3-triazolylpropenoic acid derivatives are fungicides with a curative effect against true mildews on fruit, vegetables and cereals and also in European Unexamined Patent Publication No. EP 104691A that pyridine derivatives such as 3-alkylthio-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(3-pyridyl)propionic acid esters are useful as fungicides against powdery mildews, blights and leaf-spot. However, these triazole and pyridine derivatives are not sufficient to fulfill the desired effects, especially referring to the fungicidal spectra.